Noite De Chuva
by LyaraCR
Summary: Primeira fic de Kuroshitsuji. Nunca assistí o anime, então, AU. Coincidências são apenas coincidências. Yaoi Ciel/Alois. Numa noite de chuva, vagar pela mansão pode não ser de todo ruim...


Eu juro que não sei de onde isso saiu, e juro que não tinha título até minutos antes de publicar, mas achei que ficou legal e resolvi ceder aos meus anseios, colocando aqui para todos os fãs. Reviews são bem vindas!

Noite de Chuva

"Eu não conseguia dormir. Era noite, estava frio e eu podia jurar que chovia do lado de fora mesmo sem olhar para a janela. Estava com sede, nervoso pela insônia e com uma preguiça do tamanho do mundo."

O antigo relógio marcava três horas. O céu estava nublado, choramingando. Na mansão, apenas corredores vazios. Ao longe, em um deles, uma silhueta pequena, movendo-se devagar, uma longa camisola branca. Podia ser facilmente confundido com um fantasma.

Os passos eram precisos, lentos. Sua sede não parecia querer mata-lo à ponto de fazer com que corresse.

Sim, havia água em seus aposentos, mas não estava gelada o bastante; por isso — e também pela insônia — se dera ao luxo de vagar pela noite.

Chegou à escada. Degrau por degrau. As velas dos castiçais estavam apagadas, deixando a escuridão predominar no ambiente.

Um passo a mais. Um vento gélido, um arrepio.

— Ciel...

Quis gritar, porém não o fez. Automaticamente reconhecera a voz.

— Alois... Onde está?

Apenas sussurros. Se fosse pego alí, Sebastian não seria muito gentil com as palavras...

— Aqui...

Um sussurro justo à sua frente. Pôde sentir a respiração um pouco abaixo da sua. Tentou se afastar. Inútil.

— Me solte.

A mão do outro estava firmemente agarrada ao seu pulso.

— Não.

— Me solte!

— Ah, qual é! Eu só quero brincar um pouquinho...

Um sussurro, quase que choramingando. Conhecia bem o jeito de Alois e sabia que isso, no meio da noite, de súbito, não era bom. Provavelmente estava querendo briga.

— Me solte Alois. Estou com sono e só queria tomar água. Não quero nada com você.

— Ciel... — a voz pareceu temerosa de uma hora para outra — E-eu não consigo dormir... Estou.. com medo da chuva...

A última parte, apenas um sussurro, como se tudo aquilo doesse em seu orgulho. O garoto de cabelos azuis sentiu que agora as duas mãos do outro estavam em seu pulso.. Justo como se estivesse implorando.

Ciel não era de se comover, mas... Sabia o quão ruim era estar sozinho. Ainda pior, sozinho e com medo.

— Onde está Claude?

— E-eu não sei...

— Tudo bem... Se importa de vir comigo até a cozinha?

— Não.

Ah droga.. Como era ruim ceder a um pedido dele... Doía em **seu** orgulho.

Os passos agora eram normais. Queria ir logo resolver seu problema para pensar num modo de afastar o loiro ou fazê-lo dormir...

Toda a mansão estava gélida, escura, tenebrosa. Parecia que a qualquer momento seriam atacados por qualquer coisa.

A cozinha, diferente do restante, tinha uma única vela acesa em um dos castiçais. E, sinceramente, Ciel achava aquilo mais assustador que a própria escuridão. Alois ainda o seguia, o mesmo agarre firme em seu pulso. Será que ele também era capaz de sentir medo?

Não soube se responder. O viu encostar-se à bancada ao lado da geladeira. Era estranho... Era como se Alois o estivesse esperando para que fossem dormir juntos...

O observou. Estava com uma camisola enorme, negra ou cor de vinho. Não dava para definir à meia luz. E... encarava o copo que agora continha água gelada em suas mãos.

— Você quer?

Ciel ofereceu. O loirinho, tão diferente de sempre, acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Parecia assustado demais com a chuva e com as trovoadas para formar palavras, falar.

Aproximou-se e estendeu-lhe o copo. Suas mãos se tocaram. Alois lhe fazia lembrar-se daquelas menininhas loiras, tímidas e que precisam de proteção em todo e qualquer momento.

O observou por alguns instantes enquanto ele bebia. Ele não parecia tão mal-intencionado como sempre. Parecia... agradável.

Por um momento, pôde jurar vê-lo sorrir do mesmo modo perverso de sempre, mas talvez fosse apenas impressão. Talvez fosse por conhecer apenas o lado malvado dele.

Aceitou o copo que lhe foi estendido. Agora podia, finalmente, matar sua sede. O encheu e sorveu apenas alguns goles. Era estranho sentir-se tão observado por Alois...

Quando terminou, deixou o copo sobre a bancada e num gesto automático, tomou a mão do mais velho.

— Vamos.

Seguiram corredores, escadas... Ter Alois tão calado ao seu lado fazia Ciel ponderar mentalmente se aquele era mesmo o garoto malvado de sempre ou se era apenas mais um jogo para chegar a algum objetivo. Queria cuidar dele, e sim, se achasse necessário, o levaria para seu próprio quarto. Não gostava de ver as pessoas precisando de ajuda. Era uma das coisas que não suportava.

— Ciel...

O ouviu sussurrar.

— O que foi?

Sentiu que não mais havia um agarre em seu pulso. Alois havia se afastado um pouco.

— E-eu... Sebastian pode achar ruim... se...

— Sebastian não está aqui. — o interrompeu — Vem...

O puxou pela mão. Logo que atravessaram a grande porta, Alois sorriu para si mesmo. Boa parte de seu plano já estava concretizada. Lhe custara meses de estudo a fio para descobrir os pontos fracos de Ciel e tornar-se a pessoa perfeita para que o mesmo se aproximasse. Sim, Alois tinha um plano. Nada como matar Ciel ou dominar o mundo. Sabia onde Claude estava. Sabia onde Sebastian e até mesmo Grell estavam. Seu plano, ser como eles. Se divertir. Fazer algo que só os adultos podiam, e Ciel, apesar de tudo, parecia encaixar-se perfeitamente no contexto. Claude e Sebastian também eram inimigos, mas mesmo assim...

— Você não vem?

Pegou-se parado. Ciel estava na cama, assentado. Foi até ele e sorriu fracamente, deitando-se ao seu lado, sob os edredons de tom champagne. Ah, o perfume de Ciel estava impregnado em tudo naquele local... E isso, maldição, o estava hipnotizando.

— Boa noite Alois...

O garoto de cabelos azuis disse enquanto se ajeitava na cama, fingindo estar cansado, pronto para deixar-se cair em sono profundo.

— Ciel... — o de cabelos azuis sentiu-se ser abraçado. Era desconfortável e estranho e... não era usual. Costumava evitar gestos de contato, afeto — Boa noite, Ciel...

Droga... Ele não parecia querer se afastar. E... por que diabos havia sussurrado tão próximo ao seu ouvido? Sabia, sua pele estava totalmente arrepiada.

Se remexeu e os braços ao redor de seu corpo apertaram o agarre apenas um pouco.

— Alois... — murmurou — Por favor, me solte...

Sussurrou. O outro não deu sinal de entendimento ou de convicção, obediência. Não parecia estar a fim de se mover.

— Eu não quero me afastar. Por que não me abraça, Ciel? Acho que isso pode me ajudar a dormir...

— Alois, pare...

Ciel reclamou quando sentiu o corpo do outro completamente colado ao seu.

— Pshhh...

O loiro instruiu, colocando o indicador frente aos lábios do mais novo.

— Eu não vou te soltar. Eu sei que é estranho, mas... Onegai, Ciel... Me deixe te envolver..

O dedo esguio acariciava os lábios rosados daquele que estava praticamente em choque com a conduta do outro.

— Ciel...

Alois se atreveu a beijar a nuca de pele clara, porcelana, alabastro. Pôde sentir o outro estremecer.

— Alois.. O-o que...

— Me deixe te acariciar, Ciel.. Só essa vez, eu prometo...

O garoto de cabelos azuis ficou inerte por alguns segundos, apenas sentindo as ações do outro. Os beijos, as palavras, a perna que estava entre as suas... Havia uma batalha em sua mente. Era bom, e por um lado, queria que continuasse. Por outro lado, tinha medo do que talvez fosse acontecer.

— A-Alois... E-eu...

— O que foi? Diga-me, Ciel.

— Pare... Estou c-com... medo, Alois.

— Pshhh... Não tenha. Eu só quero seu carinho, Ciel, sua companhia.. Onegai, não me deixe sozinho...

Diante disso, Ciel comoveu-se. Solidão.. Já a havia experimentado, então sabia o quão ruim o era. Não a queria nem mesmo para Alois. Ainda assim estava um pouco temeroso com a situação, por mais que estivesse cedendo, pouco a pouco.

Agora o outro tinha um braço sob o seu, envolvendo seu ombro direito. Os lábios audaciosos ousavam quase mordiscar a pele do mais novo, ousavam sussurrar súplicas e outras coisas mais...

— Fique comigo, Ciel.. ninguém precisa saber disso.. Apenas.. fique comigo e me deixe ficar com você..

Nada respondeu. Num movimento brusco, apenas voltou-se ao outro. Face a face agora.

— O que diabos quer de mim, Alois?

O loiro apenas sorriu, desviando o olhar, tentando fazer parecer inocente o que diria em seguida...

— O que eu quero de você, Ciel? — apoiou-se em um cotovelo e deitou-se sobre o mais novo, impondo-se, praticamente prendendo Ciel contra a cama, movendo-se devagar até ficar sobre ele, assentado sobre seus quadris, mãos nos ombros do mais novo — Acho que já entendeu. Eu não quero mais ficar sozinho. Sebastian, Claude e Grell estão fazendo, lá em baixo na sala de leitura, o que eu quero fazer com você.

O mais novo corou. Oh Deus! Por que diabos Alois escolhera justo ele? E.. por que estava tão quente com a idéia? Não sabia. Sentiu que seu rosto esquentava cada vez mais, à medida que o loiro se aproximava.

— Você quer fazer comigo, Ciel?

A chuva estava grossa do lado de fora. Desejava que toda a água gelada pudesse cair sobre seu corpo, mas sabia, era inútil. O encanto daquele diabo loiro que agora, mais uma vez, mordia seu pescoço, era algo que não desapareceria nem mesmo com um mergulho no ártico.

— Alois... — o agarre nos cabelos loiros foi firme o bastante para atrair a face do outro até a sua. Agora as testas estavam juntas, coladas — Pode sentir o que fez comigo? Sabe que isso não é mais uma brincadeira de criança, certo?

— Posso, Ciel.. E sei muito bem... Você me quer, assim como **eu** te quero.

— Você me quer? Quer fazer **aquilo** que eles estão fazendo lá em baixo **comigo**?

Inverteu as posições, ficando por cima do loiro enquanto o outro murmurava uma resposta positiva. As pernas delicadas enlaçaram-se em sua cintura... Droga... Estava novamente arrepiado. Podia sentir a animação de Alois contra a sua, e por Deus — ou por qualquer outra coisa — se não se segurasse, as coisas entrariam em combustão naquele instante.

— Então você será meu, Alois...

Bastou, foi o último sussurro que pôde ser ouvido naquele quarto antes que os lábios daqueles dois garotos se colassem, algo profano e ao mesmo tempo inocente. Estavam agindo como se fossem adultos. Estavam quentes, mergulhando naquele precipício tão convidativo que era o corpo do outro, que eram as ações do outro. As línguas se tocaram, acariciando-se, descobrindo-se pela primeira vez, conhecendo o ritmo do outro, entendendo, acompanhando...

Ciel mordiscou o lábio inferior de Alois. Droga... Não sabia que agiria assim sob os efeitos do outro. Era como se quisesse isso desde sempre. Talvez quisesse, mas não sabia. Agora, sentia como se Alois fosse uma droga que jamais conseguiria deixar de lado...

Pressionou seu corpo contra o de Alois e os lábios se separaram para deixar que um gemido escapasse do loiro. O rosto afogueado, os olhos semicerrados... Ah, estava como um anjo, sendo profanado por toda a volúpia, toda a luxúria que emanava do momento... E Ciel teve apenas uma certeza: queria, mais que tudo, levar aquilo adiante.

Deixou-se acariciar a face do loiro... A pele tão macia e delicada fez com que desejasse mordê-la. O fez, de leve, na bochecha, depois na linha do maxilar, descendo para o pescoço, pouco a pouco. Podia sentir o agarre em seus cabelos, podia sentir a respiração ofegante, desordenada, podia sentir o calor do corpo dele. Nunca havia feito algo como isso, nunca havia tido a certeza de que desejava alguém desse modo. Nem mesmo Sebastian. Alois era diferente. Talvez por ser apenas um garoto, talvez pelo jeito confuso, bipolar, mas talvez por ser tudo isso em um anjo de beleza incomparável, indescritível.

A camisola escura era larga o bastante para ter um ombro abaixado com toda a facilidade do mundo... Agora a pele pálida estava mais exposta, mas suscetível aos toques e provocações.. Alois não conseguia mais se segurar, estava mordendo o lábio inferior na vã tentativa de oprimir os gemidos que sabia que escapariam. Soube que seu plano de seduzir Ciel fora para o espaço. Estava completamente seduzido por ele... o jeito dominador, os beijos, toques... Aquele lado luxurioso jamais visto... Oh droga, podia jurar que o mais novo agora era sua única perdição. E mesmo que nunca houvesse desejado chegar tão longe com qualquer um, confiava cegamente nele a ponto de deixar-se ceder de uma só vez aos anseios do mesmo.

— Ciel...

Gemeu quando sentiu os lábios macios tocando parte de seu peito, enquanto uma mão atrevida subia por sua perna, pouco a pouco, arrastando junto a longa camisola. Alois jamais havia sentido tão fortes arrepios, emoções. Seu próprio comportamento o incitava a abrir-se mais, a deixar transparecer suas vontades, a entregar-se de uma vez.

— Ciel... N-não...

Reclamou quando o outro o tocou. Estava vestindo apenas aquela única peça, assim como ele. Isso o deixou um pouco desconfortável. Ciel parecia experiente demais. Na verdade, estava apenas se deixando levar pelo que queria, pelo que sentia... Estava agindo sem pudores ou restrições. Tanto que, logo, pegou-se desnudo sobre o outro, também desprovido de roupas... Agiam tão naturalmente... mesmo assim, algo na face de Alois dizia que... não estava tudo bem...

— O que foi?

As bochechas coradas pareceram corar ainda mais quando os olhos cheios de luxúria se abriram um pouco além do que o momento permitia.

— E-eu... Estou com medo.

Deparando-se com a situação do modo inverso, Ciel apenas riu um pouco antes de acariciar a face de Alois.

— Não fique... Antes eu era quem estava assim... E... pelo que você propôs, eu decidi continuar. Se quiser, podemos...

— Não... Não quero parar, eu só...

— Pshhh...

O calou com um beijo. Sabia que Alois estava hesitando porque tinha noção de onde tudo aquilo acabaria. Sabia que precisava tranquiliza-lo de alguma forma, mas sabia que se caso parassem, o outro se decepcionaria. Podia sentir que eram essas situações, essas sensações — todas misturadas — que faziam do loiro quem ele era. Aquele ser que sabia apreciar o medo mesclado às vontades e condutas impróprias...

Deixou-se levar pelo que tanto queriam... Logo pôde sentir o outro estremecer. Estavam unidos, de uma só vez; não havia sido doloroso, Ciel sabia. Caso fosse, Alois haveria dito qualquer coisa e, provavelmente seus olhos estariam lacrimejando. Sabia que o loiro estava pronto — há muito — para recebê-lo daquele modo.

— Alois...

Sussurrou o nome daquele que agora o pertencia. Pôde ver os olhos se abrindo, pôde ver que ele queria mais apenas pelo sorriso perverso que despontara no canto de seus lábios... pôde ver que Alois era seu, ao menos naquele momento, assim como também era dele.

— Eu não preciso de sutilezas, Ciel... Eu gosto de você como você é...

— Então quer dizer que gosta do meu jeito rude?

Sussurrou, investindo apenas uma vez enquanto mordiscava o pescoço pálido.

— Não pensou que eu gostasse de você como uma menina frágil ao meu lado, pensou?

Ah, o bom e velho expert em alfinetadas... Isso fez com que um sorriso inédito, cheio de malícia e segundos sentidos despontasse no rosto do garoto de cabelos azuis...

— Não sabia que você gostava de perder o controle e ser dominado...

Devolveu a altura, mais uma vez em voz baixa, começando a serpentear de leve, sentindo o aperto do corpo do outro ao seu redor. Não se conteve. Precisava tocá-lo ainda mais. Era tão gostoso sentir o calor que se desprendia daquele local umedecer seus dedos...

Sabiam, aquela noite não terminaria tão cedo. Provavelmente só deixaria de ser noite depois que o sol já estivesse alto. Quanto à rivalidade, bom... Isso era um assunto que teria que ficar para depois... O momento não cabia nada do gênero, à não ser a atual disputa de quem conseguia arrancar mais e mais demonstrações de prazer do outro...

The end!


End file.
